Cath me Catching You
by moondreamer101
Summary: Wind and and Coats. Scents and lips. Milly has now find a way to call the shots for Kallen. Lelouch/Kallen. Rnr.Undecided if OS.


Bright lights decorated the Student Council Clubhouse. And it wouldn't take a genius to know that the infamous Milly Ashford had once again prepared a party all too well tonight.

The walls were impeccably decorated with Christmas decors, silk sashes and sparkly ornaments and at the southern corner of the big room stood the humongous Christmas tree. Gifts were carefully laid under it, all in beautiful wraps and ribbons. Again in the walls, place carefully plastered mistletoes, small branches and leaves, placed industriously.. err.. obediently by the Student Council members and those lines of mistletoes had went to various corridors and halls as they somehow, mysteriously hanged over the heads of the students. Milly couldn't help but be delighted by her desired outcome.

Kallen Stadtfeld sat under a tree, which she didn't bothered trying to determine it as long as she can rest there and possibly hide as well, located at the back of the clubhouse. Just sitting there and letting out an exhausted sigh. She promised herself that she wouldn't go in back there. Hell would probably freeze over first. She swore it. Her pompous strapless dress clung to her body as she fidgeted for a bit, not even paying attention to what she wore that night.

"Damn it, I should have taken some shawl or something" she shivered as the wind passed by, rubbing her pale hands over her shoulders.

"Nyaa"

Kallen blinked as the Student Council's adopted cat, Arthur, rubbed its fur to her dress. "Why, aren't you just cold too?". She softly run her hands along the fur of the black cat, then suddenly the cat stood and climbed the tree, leaving her alone to herself again. Alone.

But she guess, eluding those Britannians wasn't really that hard. "Too bad for them, I guess, they're just too stupid." She remembered those students from the Equestrian and Gardening Club. Heh!

"Who's stupid?" came a passé voice.

Before Kallen could asked who the hell had disturb her in her own personal world, someone she considered a _prig_ person came to her face to face.

"Wha-"

Amethyst eyes flickered at her. "Shirley and Milly are looking everywhere for you, you know, and to say that you're only here makes mefeel more glad that I was the one to be able to find you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean Milly made something like a man hunt for me?"

"Yes."

"But I don't want to go back... Not yet. I… I don't feel well". She resisted hanging her head for her _friend._ And to calm herself yet unable to ignore the rickety beat of her heart.

"I understand"

In a liquid motion, he placed his over coat over her shoulders, giving her warmth that she had been depriving herself for a while now.

Kallen couldn't help but squirmed herself inside his coat, wanting, needing the warmth (she didn't noticed that she was _that _cold), even accidentally sniffing it's scent.

He's scent.

An action his eyes didn't missed.

With a teasing smile, he said, "So, how do I smell?".

She can even hear the grin making its way on his lips making her want to beat the hell out of this _prig_ man as she looked away.

"What are you talking about?" like she didn't know what really was happening, "Anyway, I do hope Kaichou would stop her man hunt game, it's really ridiculous." . she tried to to ask instead, trying hard to hide the blush that colored her cheeks dark pink.

'He does smell nice..' she couldn't help it.

"Maybe, but you know her, she'll never stop until she gets what result she wants to have." He rested his back on the tree's trunk. "I'm kind of exhausted.."

Kallen couldn't help but smile, "And I thought being a Vice-President of the Student Council, you'll have much lesser duties… ha, I should have known."

He was about to say something when they both noticed that the Clubhouse has suddenly become quiet. Too quiet.

It's _unnerving_.

"Ah, I think the others have left the vicinity."

"Tell me, what would the searcher who would manage to retrieve me get as a reward?"

Lelouch didn't answer but instead leaned on her shoulders, making her stiff at the uncalled for contact.

"Hey" she called out.

"Hmm?"

Kallen was now aggravated. "Tell me"

Lelouch smirked as he remembered how Kallen stiffened after he leaned on her bare shoulders.

'Damn it, I should brought my purse as well.. .', the crimson-haired girl thought to herself.

"Himitsu." He laughed.

"What so funny?" she find herself asking.

He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his plum eyes. "You're asking for what would be the reward for the winner, am I correct?" Not even bothering to wait for her answer, his face leaned towards her slowly. "This is it."

'Masaka!..'

And everything that Kallen want to say and even yell all went down the drain. Her mind became blank except for one thing in mind.

Lelouch Lamperouge is kissing Kallen Stadtfeld.

He is kissing her.

Her.

Her heart beats intensified. Getting wilder every second that passed.

Unknowingly, her hands went to his sleek ebony locks, starting to combed it way there, while he softly pushed her to the trunk and his hands running on her back.

It was sensuous. Kallen couldn't explain the feeling, but she feels like she was floating. But still, it was indescribable. A foreign feeling is something she felt in her heart.

But something snapped.

Something _flashed._

Kallen stiffened as she slowly drifted back to reality then pushed Lelouch back harshly.

"Lelouch! You better have an explanation on what you just did!" Kallen sneered at him, not wanting t believe that..

The aforementioned lad smiled at her, feeling satisfied. "There were other rules in Milly's Kallen man hunt: each individual will be paired into twos, a boy and a girl. The boy from the pair who can find the missing princess would get to kiss her." He said like it was the most natural thing to do.

'Prepare for the worst..' he thought sardonically.

Blushing furiously, unidentified if it's because of anger or embarrassment, Kallen snapped, "And who did you get paired with?!" she didn't know why she asked that but she has a very good idea who it would be. She couldn't help but be scared.

Instead of answering her, his grin just widen, her eyes widened in horror. "Oh look, i didn't thought the academy has a mistletoe here in the garden" he said as he gestured to the tree they were leaning a while ago.

"You got to be kidding me."

"No, Kallen, let's just say that this is _life_."

And Kallen swear she can hear the laughter of a certain Milly Ashford ringing in her ears.

'Who knows what that girl can do…?!'

And she has a pretty good idea what it can be.

'Oh shit.'

* * *

Author's Note:

_Please review! make it as a gift if you would .. and oh I need your opinions for the next chapter of this AU story. Please!!! Thank you._

_Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year.

* * *

_

Title:Catch me Catching you.

Author:kaho14belle (_moondreamer_)


End file.
